Los Santos
by Jacob14
Summary: Danny Vercetti (Tommy's son) heads to the west coast, Los Santos to do some expansion work of the Vercetti crime family and increase income and drugs. he get's hired by Michael and helps him out a bit but when one thing leads to another Danny finds himself in a similar situation like his dad. Will history repeat itself and send Danny to prison for 15 years like his old man?
1. Chapter 1

Los Santos

**A/N: first story in this category it involves a OC named Danny Vercetti (Tommy's son) and Michael's family, one of the protagonists in GTA5. Involves romance with Michael's daughter Tracy. If you like it favorite and or follow. Not sure about some of the locations and it doesn't give a last name to the characters at least not yet and if there is one let me know**

Los Santos International Airport, July 4th, 2013.

Danny got off the airplane with his messenger bag over his shoulder he headed out of the airport and waited until a taxi came to a stop. Just recently graduating from High School a few weeks ago, at 18 Danny is now a official member of the Vercetti Crime Family. He took his appearance after his father and his attitude except for his hair which he had swept over to the right in a sort of clean cut style. He white t-shirt stuck to his body as the sun rose higher in the sky. It was only 6 in the morning and he was already sweating. Danny wiped his hands on his khaki shorts and climbed in the cab giving the cab driver instructions to drive to contact's house in Rockford Hills, Los Santos. The cab driver turned off the radio as he took off down the road.

The cab driver looked in the mirror at Danny and gave a fake smile "So you come here for business or pleasure?".

Danny checked his phone before looking up at the cab driver "Business, and if you know better you'll stay out of it" He replied receiving a scoff from the cab driver. "Prick" Danny muttered under his breath.

As the cab pulled up to the house Danny saw that it wasn't a house but a mansion and a big one at that. It sat directly on the hills and looked more like a villa than a mansion. By now it was 6:45, after tipping the driver Danny walked up to the front door and knocked. He looked around and saw a few people were out, some were walking their dogs while other were cutting grass. The door opened to a fat red head wearing a white red and blue striped polo with a pair of jeans and red, black and white sneakers.

"The fuck you want" He said sounding annoyed.

"Is your dad home?" Danny asked trying to keep his patience.

"No let me get my sister, she'll entertain you until he get's home" The guy answered back yelling for his sister who came walking in from the back door with earbuds in her ears.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT JIMMY" She shouted at her brother.

"This guy is looking for dad, entertain him until he get's home" Jimmy shouted back as he stormed back upstairs.

The girl was wearing a blue bathing suit which brought out her blonde hair, she looked 17 or maybe older. She leaned against the doorway smacking gum in her mouth "Are you gonna come in or stand there all day?" She questioned him. Danny walked in and she shut the door behind him

"I guess a formal how do you do is out of the question" He muttered. Danny looked around and saw a 75 inch. flat screen on the wall in the living room which was directly in front of the kitchen and in between the kitchen and the living room were two giant sliding doors which led to the deck with a giant pool. Danny walked out onto the deck which led to a overview look of downtown Los Santos.

"So why do you need to see my dad" She asked opening a bottle of wine and pouring herself a glass, offering one to Danny who declined.

"Business" He answered taking a seat on one of the deck chairs. "What's your name?"

"Names Tracy and before you ask anymore questions I'm 18 and I have a boyfriend" She cut him off abruptly taking a large swig of her glass of wine.

She turned on her side to set the glass on a table and revealed a tramp stamp on her lower back. The backdoor opened and closed as a middle-aged man with black hair wearing a red polo shirt came walking onto the deck holding a martini. He looked Danny up and down before smirking.

"So your dads looking to do business down here, just uh... what type of business exactly" The man asked Danny.

"Oh you know drugs, killings, imports, etc. the usual" Danny answered back.

"Names, Michael and I've noticed you met my daughter Tracy" He said extending his hand.

Danny took it and shook it firmly "Danny Vercetti".

Tracy got up and headed out the side gate to a Latino guy in a 2011 Comet. Michael watched his daughter get taken away in the car before turning back and giving Danny a handgun.

"Tell you what kid, you work for me for a little bit and deal with my problems, including my family and I'll make sure to send your daddy money and drugs back down to Vice City, what do you say?" Michael asked Danny who checked if the gun was loaded.

"It's a done deal, but do not screw me over" Danny replied

"Good, now I want you to take that gun and kill my daughters boyfriend, he's been around gangs and she doesn't need that influence, he usually hangs out Downtown by the Up-n-Atom Burger joint, don't care what my daughter says just kill him and then bring her back here" Michael informed Danny, giving him a extra clip.

* * *

Danny headed out to the front of the house where he found the keys in the door to the red Sentinel. He climbed in the car and sped off downtown passing cops who were eyeing him as if he was a suspect which he wasn't, at least not yet. After a few close calls with dumb morons who can't drive worth a shit he finally found the burger joint, Tracy's boyfriends comet was in the parking lot. Danny parked the Sentinel in front of the join with the key in the ignition not planning to stay long. He climbed out and put the handgun in his pocket and walked in the burger joint.

It was filled with fat people who were chowing down on burgers and fries. He looked around and spotted Tracy sipping on a soda at a nearby table. Her boyfriend wasn't there so Danny headed into the men's bathroom which was on the right side of the fast food restaurant. The bathroom smelt like someone's insides exploded into shit. A guy in a biker jacket brushed passed him, the guy was nowhere near the urinals which meant he was in the stalls. Danny looked down and saw feet in one of the stalls.

He waited by the sink until the stall door opened. Quickly Danny pulled the gun out and shot the guy right between the eyes. Luckily the gun had a built in silencer so the shot didn't echo through the whole place. He put the weapon away and walked out of the bathroom where now Tracy was outside smoking a cigarette. This would be easy, he walked out and grabbed her in his arms setting her in the front seat of the Sentinel locking the doors before climbing in driver seat and taking off towards her fathers house. She was kicking and screaming and banging on the windows of the car.

"TRACY JUST SHUT UP" He shouted at her which made her stop and pout.

"Don't you think I know what you did?" She asked him.

"I know that you killed him, that's why you were here to meet my father, your a contract killer or a hit man, something like that" Tracy snapped at him.

"Did you even like the guy?" Danny asked looking at her.

"He had big cock" She answered back with a slurping noise.

"No wonder you and your dad don't have a good relationship" Danny said only above a whisper.

"I heard that" Tracy murmured.

"Your dad loves you, otherwise he wouldn't have sent me down here to get your prissy ass, do us all a favor and lay off the idiot fuel" Danny said looking at Tracy who started to break down in tears.

"Shit kid I didn't mean to make you cry" He wiped away some tears from her face. "You act all hard on the outside but inside your just a little girl in very fucked up world".

"Yea well let's just get back to my house" Tracy groaned.

* * *

They pulled into the driveway and Danny turned off the Sentinel climbing out of it locking both doors. Tracy got out and walked into the house clutching a bottle of wine. "Keep in touch Tracy" He said watching her as she walked in.

Michael came out the front door in a business suit taking the keys out of Danny's hand replacing it with 300 bucks in cash.

"Keep up the good work kid, you can have the spare room in the house, it has everything you need, I'll be back late tonight so don't stay up late because I got work for you tomorrow" Michael said climbing in the car and driving off.

Danny headed into the house and headed upstairs passing Jimmy's room. He walked into the room and saw a walk in closet, bathroom, a huge room in general right below a master bedroom. He went into the bathroom and saw another door on the opposite side, he opened it and saw that it led to Tracy's room. Quickly and quietly he closed it and threw the handgun on the bed, shutting his bedroom door. Danny pulled out his cellphone and saw that he had a text message from his dad.

_Dad: How's it going in San Andreas?_

_Danny: Good, Michael agreed to provide money and drugs if I do his dirty work._

He sent the message and within a minute got a reply back.

_Dad: That's good but don't do anything that will make you a target on his list, this guy has connections that can really fuck you up even kill you. And I know I don't say it enough but I love you Danny._

_Danny: Touching words by the Harwood Butcher, I love you to dad. Keep in touch_

After sending the last message he went into the bathroom and washed his face. Then after that he went back into his room and crashed on his bed burying his face in his pillows as he fell asleep.

**A/N: first chapter, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Grove What?

**A/N: sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy lately but hopefully this chapter makes up for it.**

The sound of someone laughing woke Danny up from his sleep. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was 2 in the morning. He sighed and got up from his bed and went out into the hallway where the sound was coming from Jimmy's room. Danny made his way into Jimmy's room where he was playing his video games and talking to his friends.

"Hey Jimmy turn that shit down" Danny yawned. Jimmy paused the game and looked at Danny.

"Your not my father so why should I answer to you?" He retorted "Besides my father is sending you to the ghetto today anyway to be part of a gang".

"Wait, what is your father doing?" Danny asked still wiping the sleepiness from his face.

"Your going down to the ghetto, the projects to meet with a gang member, something about expanding their territory, so my father also stopped by the store late last night and bought you a green hoodie with the wording _Grove Street_ on it, so basically your a wigger" Jimmy laughed before getting back into his game with his friends.

Since he was already up Danny took a quick shower and ate a waffle for breakfast. By the time the clock turned 4 the sun was now starting to make it's presence known and Michael was already walking down the stairsin a exterminator suit with a gas mask on. He smiled when he saw Danny was already up and showered.

"Good morning homeboy, outside is a green Sanchez waiting for you, take that and head south of downtown you should reach a area where there are alot of crappy houses, a gang wants help on expanding their territory and empire of drugs and money along with support, the contact down their asked for someone of your caliber so I put in some calls and now you gotta go. As do I, i'm off to do some extermination with some friends of mine if you know what I mean" Michael said giving a wave goodbye and heading out of the house closing the door behind him.

Danny went into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water for the trip and then checked the weather on his phone. It was suppose to be partly cloudy today with a high of 96 degrees and a low of 84 degrees. Another paire of footsteps came wandering down the stairs and this time it was Tracey who was wearing nothing but yoga pants and a tank top.

"Where you headed off to?" She asked him as she poured herself some orange juice.

"Down to the ghetto to do some business, what are you gonna do today?" Danny said trying to change the subject. Tracey perked up at this.

"Well since you asked, I'm going to fill the morning with my usual tanning and then at 12 I'm going to hit the mall up with friends and then the rest of the day is whatever most likely go to a friends house and get drunk".

"Are you even old enough to drink?" He asked Tracey.

"I'm old enough to party" She replied putting in a piece of toast in the toaster and turned to face him "So Mr. Vercetti, tell me about yourself I mean you just moved in and I don't know much about you or your past and my friends are curious".

"My past was troubled, that's all you need to know right now" Danny replied grabbing the keys to the Sanchez and headed out of the house and shutting the front door.

The bike was filled with gas and the tires had good pressure so he took off down the dimly lit roads of Los Santos and headed past downtown. Michael was right it went from a nice looking area to a shit storm with nothing but graffiti everywhere and some people wearing different color bandanna's and shirts. He took a left at the train tracks and continued on down the road taking a right at the end of it and kept heading straight until he was inside of a coul de sac with other people wearing green. Danny parked the bike in front of a rundown house on the right and got off it. Yep this certaintly was the place. He made his way up the front porch and knocked on the door. By now it was almost 5 in the morning. A guy with a shaved head and bushy goatee answered the door.

"Yo you the guy Michael sent down here?" He asked.

"That's me, Danny Vercetti".

"Welcome to the Grove homeboy come inside the house, it ain't much but it's home. Sit yo ass down and make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in minute" The guy said heading up the stairs.

Danny looked around the place, a hard wooden floor, a carpet, a couch and a few chair surrounded by a flat screen TV and on the wall is a picture with the guy and someone who looked like could be his father. A minute the later the guy returned with a uzi, tossing it to Danny.

"You know how to use a gat?" He asked.

"Yea, this will do" Danny answered.

"Names Michael Johnson, but call me MJ. That picture is of me and my pops before the Ballas killed his ass, so Michael told me a bit about you, what brings you to San Andreas?" Michale questioned.

"I just want my merchandise" Danny responded which got a chuckle out of Michael.

"That's cool, listen for the past few years we have been crushing all the gangs and claiming their territory as our own and the one gang we haven't got yet is the fuckin' Ballas, they be comin' at us left and right but we been pushin' them back and today is the day where we we gonna win and make them our bitch you feel me?".

"I feel you, so we kill the ballas and work on expanding your gang" Danny answered.

"Yea and if you do good out there I might make you a official member of our gang, we gonna leave to go there in a hour we just gotta wait till everybody is up and ready, hey baby girl getyo ass down here and meet our friend here" Michael then started heading up the stairs where a girl was shouting. More shouted came as he she was shouting for him to let her go.

"Danny this my girl Megan, we call her white girl because she's so pale and she's white, she is our top mechanic" Michael let her go and she slapped him before heading into the kitchen. Megan has long jet black hair with green bangs.

"She says I'm a control freak because I always worry about her but anyway it won't be long till we head out and finish this shit for once and for all and then start expanding our empire through San Andreas" Michael explained.

A knock came at the door and MJ got up and opened it, about a dozen or so gang member stood outside with vehicles parked everywhere, every single one of them wearing green. MJ shut the door and looked to Danny.

"It's time homebody".

* * *

Vice City

"You dumb Florida moron" Tommy groaned as he was once again stuck in traffic. He was heading to the airport to meet Ken Rosenburg who he had sent to San Andreas to get help for his addiction. Over the years Tommy had mellowed quite a bit but he still couldn't deal with stupid pricks especially one's who don't know how to drive. Ken was returning to Vice City to be a lawyer once again and help out Tommy once more just to help keep up with all their drugs and money incoming from San Andreas. From what Ken told him he was clean now

As Tommy pulled up to the airport Ken waived him down and climbed in the passenger seat.

"Tommy, Tommy you don't know how good it is to see you, I have been spent days confined to a bed with doctors monitoring me, trust me it's not a pretty sight".

"I'll take your word for it, you didn't happen to run into my son while you were down there did you?".

"YOU HAVE A SON, I didn't know that Tommy maybe because I've spent the last 18 years in a rehab center, anyway what's your son doing down there" Ken asked Tommy as they sped away from the airport.

"He's establishing connections with this guy named Michael De Santa, he's sending drugs and money down here while my son helps him out" Tommy replied.

"Welcome back Ken, i'm sure you'll be greeted with a welcoming committee once we get back to my mansion".

The rest of the drive was quiet between the two as they pulled up to the mansion Tommy parked the car in the garage and headed up into the mansion while Ken sat in the bar and poured himself a glass of whiskey. Things were good, things were quiet as it should be. Tommy's been running Vice City for almost thiry years now as he sat in his office and slowly got some shut eye.

**A/N: well here was another chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
